War!!!! [again]
by Life'sLittleSecret
Summary: Rated PG13 for some resons that will show later on in the story. It all starts with a reunion between Heero and Relena. But how will this multishapter fic end.... dun dun dun.... sorry I got a little overenthusiastic...... R
1. Ghosts [thanx Oyuki]

  
Hi y'all. I'mmmmm back. I haven't put out anything new for a very long time and I know I should be writing on my other ones. But.... you could say that this came to me in a dream.   
  
I don't own gundam wing or any of it's characters.   
  
  
Relena turned on the light to the entranceway of her mansion. There was a pile of mail sitting on the table next to the vid-phone. She walked over and shuffled through it. 'crap.' she thought, 'more crap and more.'   
  
"I wish Heero would write to me," She said out loud to no one in particular.   
  
She started walking up the steps to her room discarding her jacket and shoes on the way. She opened the door to her room. "I wish, just once he would call or write or at least let me know he's not dead." She said to the darkness.   
  
"Why would I do any of that?" A monotone voice asked from the darkness. Relena dropped the letters in her hand and her briefcase fell to the floor.   
  
On her balcony stood Heero Yuy's silhouette. Standing in solitude gazing out at the stars. "Heero...???" Relena's voice quivered. "What's happened? Why are you here?"  
  
Heero turned to look at Relena, his eyes sparkled from the starlight and her eyes barely picked them out. She held her right hand in a fist near her heart as though restraining it from leaping into his arms crying.   
  
"There is a problem in space." Heero answered her stepping off the balcony and out of the shadows. His arms were slack at his side.   
  
"I just came from there." Relena said, "There weren't any problems."  
  
"Not on the colonies. In space.... About the time that the Gundams were created the five mad scientists also created an exploration ship. The space ship had been flying around for three years. Incidentally," He paused and took a deep breath, "I wasn't aware of what was happening. Their goal was to find other species of people and tick them off...."  
  
"Why? Why would their mission be to upset aliens if they find any?" Relena asked standing still listening intently. "Why would they start a war if they wanted peace on Earth?"  
  
"Do you remember WWII? When the German Nazi's attacked and took over France. Well, they were trying to purposely start a war to unite the people of earth to resolve differences and become truly.... One singular nation. All the Nazi's accomplished was to unite Europe further. Rather than breaking it." Heero said. "Humans don't give up until there is a victor."  
  
Relena stood in shock. The silence echoed through the room. In Relena's mind she was going over the facts. Over and over and over. "But...." Relena said. "We were just accomplishing peace."   
  
"It was nothing but a false peace." Heero said. "It was bound to break sooner or later."   
  
"They are coming here?" Relena asked.   
  
"Who?"  
  
"The war Heero. Is it coming here to our space?"   
  
Heero was silent and Relena couldn't stand the silence anymore. She broke down in tears sinking to the floor. Heero stood there stunned. Wondering what he was supposed to do when a beautiful girl, almost woman, breaks down crying.   
  
He walked forward and knelt down beside her. She had her hands covering her face and he put a hand on her shoulder. She was shaking. "I can't stand this anymore," She sobbed.   
  
He didn't know what mad him do it but he leaned down and put his arms around her and started rocking her back and forth. "Shh. Don't start giving up on peace yet." Heero said trying to calm her sobs. "Just don't give up yet."  
  
She finally quieted down and clutched Heero's green tank top. Tears still fell down her cheeks and the heat of them soaking his shirt tickled his senses.   
  
She was soothed by his comforting warmth and she suddenly remembered why she had followed him around the world and into space. He had an internal warmth that spread throughout him warming everything he touched. She eventually calmed down enough to note what a fool she was.   
  
"Heero?" She said.   
  
"Hn." He responded still holding trying to figure out why he couldn't let go.   
  
"I'm an idiot. Aren't I?" She said. "For first wanting world peace and now.... Galactic peace."  
  
"Not and idiot. Just naive." Heero said. "Just too sweet and peaceful for war. That's why I came. To try to talk you out of office. So you wouldn't be involved."  
  
"Heero, I'm not giving up. I'm not stepping out of office." Relena said firmly. "I want peace. And I get everything I want... well almost anything." She added quieter.   
  
"What haven't you gotten?" Heero asked in her ear.   
  
"My hearts greatest desire." She answered. "I want... Never mind...."  
  
She said looking up at him. "I gotta go now." Heero said desperate to relieve these feeling to someone. "I won't force you to get out of office either." He finally released her and pulled her to her feet. "Good bye Relena." He said turning away. He walked towards the door to the balcony and was once again hidden by the shadows.   
  
"Heero?" Relena's voice stopped him in his tracks. She walked forward and put her arms around his waist. "Are you ever going to destroy me?" She asked.   
  
He turned and wrapped his arms around her again. He leaned forward and gave her small kiss on the lips. "I don't want to anymore." He said simply.  
  
Then he let her go and turned around. Jumping from the balcony to the railing, he looked back at her. She was shocked. He jumped off the railing and she heard the soft thud as he hit the ground. She looked over the stone wall to see his shadow slinking silently across the yard.   
  
"Good bye Heero Yuy." She said. "Tell the stars.... I said hello." The figure stopped and Relena could swear he had heard her. She waved and the figure moved again towards the wall that surrounded her mansion.   
  
***  
  
Heero entered the room cautiously. His eyes adjusted to the darkness quickly. He noted the different suits that had just been completed. Sandrock was to his left and Wing Zero was to his right. in front of him a half finished Deathsythe dominated an entire wall.   
  
The light's in the room went on suddenly and Heero ducked behind Wing Zero's huge leg. Someone entered wearing shoes that made hardly any sound.   
  
"Heero? Trowa? Duo? Quatre?" The voice whispered. "Who is it here in the middle of the night?"  
  
"Why are you reconstructing the Gundams?" Heero whispered back and climbed up the back of Wing Zero's leg.   
  
He looked down just in time to see a black haired figure dressed in traditional white pants and I white shirt that could have passed as a skirt. The person moved silently. And Heero dropped down behind him restraining him and covering his mouth.   
  
"Don't yell." Heero whispered. "I came here because we destroyed the Gundams before for a reason, Wufei." Heero took his hand away from Wufei's mouth and let him go.  
  
He spun in anger and was going to start telling the bozo that had caught him so easily. The insult died in his mouth as he looked into the face of the one person he respected. "Heero?" He hissed instead. "What the hell are you doing here? No don't answer me. You want to destroy the Gundams again, right?"  
  
"Nope." Heero answered. "I came to steal Wing Zero."  
  
"Wha....????" Wufei was startled by Heero's response. "Have you gone mad?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I'm taking Sandrock." A familiar cheery voice said from above.   
  
The two boys were startled to see Quatre hanging upside down from the catwalk that ran along the unfinished Deathsythe.   
  
"Not you too." Wufei groaned.   
  
"How long 'til mines done?"  
  
Wufei visibly flinched. "No.. Not him."  
  
  
Hey::::!!!!!! Now that you've read it...... How about reviewing so I can start on the second chapter. Also if you have a name for this chapter, please feel free to suggest it. I may use it and credit it to you if you do. Please review.   
Thank you.  



	2. decisions

  
I don't in anyway shape or form own Gundam wing... blah blah blah. Yadda yadda yadda....  
  
Please review my story. I want to know if it's any good.   
  
  
"Yes me. Who else?" Duo said from his perch on the catwalk. Wufei seemed on the verge of breaking down and just leaving.   
  
"Great now all I need is..." He mumbled as a door opened. Sally Po, Noin, and Lady Une all strolled in as through they had been expecting this. "Them..." Wufei finished.   
  
"Well there goes my plan." yet another voice said from the top of Zero's head. Trowa sat up on the Y shaped gold prongs on Zero's head. "I wasn't expecting this at all. I probably should have though."  
  
"Good, Your all here." Noin said. "Now I can explain."  
  
"Not to us you don't." Duo spoke. "We already know why you were rebuilding the Gundams. Question is how soon can you have them done?"   
  
Noin was silent. "Well that my be but I still need your help on this matter-."  
  
"Will you Help us." Lady Une said interrupting Noin.   
  
Quatre swung around on the bar he had been holding onto. He landed skillfully on the Catwalk and Trowa jumped [yes jumped] to the ground next to Heero and Wufei. A feat that would have cost any normal human their life.   
  
"I'll Help." Quatre offered. "I'll need info. and my Gundam back though. If that's not a problem."  
  
"No. No problem." Sally said looking at him with her light purple eyes that the pupil faded into. "What about you guys?"  
  
"A already said I'd help." Wufei said tartly still annoyed at not knowing they were here and realizing he had been trick.  
  
"I'm not sure how much help I'll be. But I will help." Trowa said. "But I need a decent mobile suit."  
  
"All the Gundams are being rebuilt." Noin said. So don't worry about that."  
  
"Duo... Heero... Are you guys in?" Lady Une asked. "Because if you don't we can't make you."  
  
"Whatever." Duo replied.  
  
"I was planning on fighting in the coming war anyway. So I suppose it would make more sense to join you now." Heero said. "So I suppose I'm in as well."  
  
"Good." Sally said. "Now that that's settled... Do you want quarters here at HQ or do you have your own places?"  
  
"We should stay here." Heero said. "That way if they get here early we won't have to look around for each other and loose a possible advantage in battle."   
  
"Yes. I agree with Heero." Quatre said.   
  
"Fine."(wufei) "Sure."(Trowa) "Whatever."(Duo) The other pilots answered not sure about being together as a team again. They were not so accepting yet after being excluded from society since the end of the Madi Maya war.   
  
"Come with us then." Sally said. The entire group moved in the quick fashion that had helped them win the wars.. Both of them.   
  
The reason they made such great pilots was their ability to make quick decisions and know when to change them. They would be famous if they had come out of their shell once or twice.   
  
'It's almost as through they were expecting another war.' Noin thought. 'I wonder why.'  
  
  



	3. The nightmare[I thought of it]

I don't own Gundam Wing. I never have and never will.   
  
Please review my stories. I want to no the opinions of the general public. Not just a corner of it. Please review I would appreciate it.   
  
Part Three  
  
He sat alone in a chair gazing out at the stars. The shop keeper didn't know where he had come from. He just appeared and ordered a drink. He sat down and gazed up at the stars. Not touching the hot tea that he had ordered.   
  
'What a strange young man.' The old shop keeper thought. 'I bet he was a soldier in space. Only the soldiers can look at the stars like they are some sort of long lost lovers.'  
  
The man stayed there in his seat staring out of the window. When the moon came out he got up and paid for the tea. He left a dollar tip and the untouched tea in it's place. "Strange man." The Owner said. "Very strange."   
  
***  
  
Relena lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling. A cool breeze ran through the open door that lead to her balcony. It ran across her bare arms and goose bumps raised to the surface. "Heero." She whispered. "Come back to me again, Heero."  
  
A shadow cast itself in the moon light across her bed. She looked up, hoping to see Heero. Her scream ran through the empty mansion like a wild fire filling every corner and spreading quickly. "Help!!!! Someone!!! Help Me Heero!!!!!"   
  
She struggled against restraining arms and screamed. Things were knocked over in the process and Relena struggled with all her might. The guards never heard the scream of pain that escaped her lips before she passed out cold, thinking only of Heero.  
  
Her captures dragged her out of the door and into a strange ship that hovered right underneath her balcony. A stream of red blood ran down her face from the small cut on her forehead.   
  
***  
  
Heero sat strait up in his bed breathing hard. "Hey Heero? You all right buddy?" Duo said sitting up on the other side of the room. Heero didn't answer. "Heero?" Duo asked louder.   
  
"Heero?! What's wrong?" Quatre's voice said from the bunk above him. Trowa rolled over to look at Heero and Wufei's head hung down upside down from the bunk above Trowa.   
  
"Nothing." Heero answered quickly. "Go back to sleep."  
  
"Nothin doin." Duo said. "What happened?"   
  
"Nothing." Heero insisted.  
  
Trowa and Wufei gave him and odd look and Quatre's head appeared upside down parallel with Heero's. Heero jumped startled. "Quatre! Stop that!"   
  
"Now I really know something is wrong." Trowa sat up concerned. "What is it?"  
  
"Nothing." Heero said laying back down and covering his head with his blanket. "Go back to sleep."  
  
"We aren't going to quit pestering you." "come on Heero" "What's up?" "Heero?" "Tell us." "We'll let you sleep when you do." "Heero." "Heero" "Heero"  
  
"Rrrrr." Heero said. "That is it. I'm leaving." Heero said getting out of bed and walking out the door.   
  
"Where are you gonna sleep?" Duo asked.   
  
"In the hanger." Heero said slamming the door. Leaving everyone else in darkness.   
  
"How long are you guessing he's gonna be mad at us." Duo asked.   
  
"As long as we don't know what was bothering him." Trowa said.  
  
"Well that doesn't make much sense." Wufei protested.   
  
"It will." Trowa mumbled already half asleep.   
  
" 'Night." Duo said.  
  
Wufei and Quatre both stayed up. Waiting for the other two to fall asleep so they could go interrogate Heero themselves.   
  
***  
  
Heero sat in Wing Zero's cockpit. The blanket was folded on the floor of Zero. Heero began pushing buttons and soon he was in the middle of a simulation. He finished with ease and realized that it may not do any good against and enemy he hadn't ever seen before.   
  
He wrapped up in his blanket and tried to not think about the nightmare he had just had. It was about Relena. She was screaming his name and thumps and thuds could be heard. And then a blood curling scream of pain that would have freaked anyone out. Then all he had seen was space. The stars flickering on normally as though below, everyone was safe in bed.   
  
"Heero!?" The voice made him jump. "Heero? Are you up there?" It was Sally.   
  
"What do you want?" He yelled back down.   
  
"We need to talk. Now." She said.   
  
"In the morning."  
  
"No now."  
  
"Woman... What is so important?" Heero said stepping out of the cockpit and onto the door that opened as a ramp. Wufei and Quatre stood beside Sally.  
  
"It never hurts to bring a woman along." Quatre mumbled to Wufei.   
  
"Hmph." Wufei responded.   
  
"Oh brother." Heero said his eyes rolling to the ceiling. "Not this again. Nothing is wrong. Just go away and get some sleep." He called down.  
  
Well there is part 3 I hope you like it and I know this doesn't really seem like Heero but..... He changed a lot. Review and Let me know what you think. I appreciate the people who do.   
  



	4. Suggest a name

I don't own Gundam wing. I never have and never will. SO DON'T SUE ME!!!!  
  
This is part four and I hope it is even more interesting than the other ones I've put out. I appreciate the people who take time to review. Thanks to all of them.   
  
  
"Heero." Quatre called up. "It may have been some kind of premonition and if it was it could help us in battle, or give us a clue about something important."  
  
"We need to know." Wufei called after Quatre was done. "We have to know."  
  
"About what?" Heero said trying to throw them off.   
  
"You know what we're talking about." Wufei said tartly.  
  
"Heero Yuy... If you don't get your butt down here I'm going to go up there." Sally said crossing her arms.  
  
"And I'm supposed to be threatened by that? Fine come on up. But I'm still not talking." Heero said and disappeared back inside his gundam.   
  
"Woman... I sure hope you know what your doing." Wufei said as Sally was pulled up By a pulley towards Wing Zero's cockpit.   
  
"Wufei!" Quatre said under his voice. "Give her a chance already. I thought you and her were friends."  
  
"I don't think so." Wufei said in his superior tone that made everyone want to try to crack his shell and soften him up. Sally succeeded several times and it seemed like her and Wufei were friends. Obviously He didn't want to admit his weakness.   
  
Sally was lowered to the ground by the pulley. "Sorry." She shrugged. "Not a peep."  
  
***  
  
Heero in reality had told Sally everything. On a confidential level of course. So Sally being a guerrilla and respecting confidence lied to Wufei and Quatre. This was wise on her part because Heero would have probably gotten sympathy and he didn't need that right now just before a war.   
  
The other gundams were nearly finished and Heero finally got up just before dawn and went back to his room and got dressed. Duo and Trowa both sat on top of Duo's bed playing blackjack. Trowa was winning and Duo was trying to get him to play speed or some other game.   
  
"When are those two ever going to wake up?" Duo said looking at the top bunks where Quatre and Wufei both slept on oblivious to the game and to Heero.  
  
"They had a late night." Heero answered. "They came to the hanger."  
  
"What about you?" Trowa said.   
  
"I don't need as much sleep as them, obviously."  
  
Heero watched the game progress not before long, Trowa had every red cent that Duo had on him in a pile on the small dressing table. The game was over and Duo challenged Trowa to a game of speed.   
  
Trowa won that too and they soon were playing the longest game of chess Heero had ever witnessed. It was halfway through the game when Quatre and Wufei finally woke up and got dressed themselves. The rest of the day was strange.   
  
The guys sat around doing nothing... the gundams were completed... and Zechs showed up to talk to the guys. He had very little information on the enemy. Which was amazing because these were aliens that were coming to earth. And no one had ever even seen them before.   
  
Zechs departed and Heero, as an after thought, ran after him. "Zechs? Have you seen Relena lately? Like in the last twenty four hours or so."  
  
"No. I haven't." Zechs said a suspicious tone in his voice. "Why?"  
  
"Would you do me a favor and check on her?"  
  
Zechs stopped in his tracks stunned. "Wha???? Why... do you think something may have happened to her?"  
  
"Maybe. I just want to make sure." Heero said.   
  
"Uhhh... Sure I'll go check on her." Zechs said. "You guys ought to double check the programming. The best engineers did it but it may not be exactly correct."  
  
"Yeah. We will." Heero said. "We always do anyway as a precaution."  
  
***  
  
Heero sat in the cockpit. The Zero system in his suit wasn't there. He started searching the equipment and finally found one disk that had the system data on it. He started installing it right away. The guys had the entire room to themselves. Except for cans who stood on the cat walk that went to all the Gundams. "How's everything?" He asked.   
  
"You didn't install the Zero system." Heero said. "Why?"  
  
"We couldn't find the disk. We guessed one of the workers was afraid of it and wouldn't even touch the thing." Cans answered. "Did you find it or somethin...???"  
  
"Yeah I just installed it." Heero answered.   
  
"Everything's fine over here." Duo said from his cockpit. He jumped out and closed the hatch behind him.   
  
"Thank you for your kindness." Quatre said.  
  
"It more advanced than before." Trowa said, "These are new weapons that were only being developed at the end of the final war."  
  
"We reopened the development after we found out about the aliens.'  
  
"Thanks. Everything's good here." Wufei said.   
  
"Your all very welcome. As long as you save the planet we will know that our acts were not in vain." Cans said as an annoying buzzing sound alerted the entire building of intruders. "Oh no." Cans said running off the cat walk and began giving orders. "Seal off the Gundams hanger. We need them too badly to allow the Enemy to get to them." He yelled into the microphone. On the wall.   
  
The Pilots stepped out securing their gundams. Heero had his back turned to finish his gundam when something nearly hit him. He slid over an inch and a half and the piece of iron missed his head by a long shot.   
  
  
Well That's the end of Number 4. How'd ya like it huh???? Please Review and let me know what you think. Thank you.   



	5. Duplicated

I don't own gundam wing I never have and never will.   
  
I really like reviews and I don't mind flames so if you do either... i really would like it. Thank you to all the people who have read this and I hope I am not to boring or over explanatory. Now for the reason It's rated PG13...   
  
Part 5  
  
Heero grabbed the cold Iron with his hand and twisted it. Spinning around he was face to face with someone that made his blood curl. He was looking strait into the face of himself. Heero Yuy...   
  
Duo was fighting someone who looked like him and Wufei was kicking his copies butt. Quatre was pinned against the wall by another Quatre and Trowa was nearly thrown off of the cat walk by a duplicate. Heero struggled with the person that looked like him.  
  
"I'm you." I voice whispered in his head. "And I know all you secrets." The voice sounded like his own but it was evil. The tone was menacing daring him to fight back.  
  
"You aren't me." Heero yelled throwing the copy to the metal coating of the catwalk.   
  
Duo struggled against the other Duo. "This is insane." Duo yelled sliding one of his exploding capsules from out of his pocket. He activated it and threw the other Duo away just before the capsule exploded. It was then that Duo made a startling discovery. A puddle of ooze was forming around a pulsing red thing that looked like some sort of brain.   
  
Duo quickly pulled out his gun and shot the brain several times. It turned into ooze like the puddle forming around it. "Hey I figured out how to stop them." Duo yelled above the chaos. "Blow them up and then shoot the brain. You'll understand after you blow them up."  
  
Trowa was backed against an open consul. His copy had it's hands wrapped around his neck and he was suffocating. Trowa's hand searched for a raw wire and finally found one. The tip touched the other Trowa and it stumbled back yelling in pain. The real Trowa could see the electricity shock and continually go around and through the fake's body.  
  
Trowa saw it sink to the floor forming a puddle. The same brain type thing that had been in the Duo duplicate throbbed in the center of the puddle. Trowa grabbed a gun from a nearby platform and shot it several times. The brain twisted for a second and then joined the puddle.   
  
Quatre and Wufei ganged up on Wufei's double and it fell to the ground in a puddle. Duo shot the brain with expert aim. Quatre and Wufei both barely managed to get rid of the double Quatre and It was thrown over board too. Duo shot it while it was in the air and it was a puddle as it hit the ground.   
  
Heero was still struggling with the copy. "Which ones the real one?" Duo asked taking aim.  
  
"Don't fire! You may hit him." Trowa said. "We weren't paying attention to his fight. We were to busy with our own problems."  
  
Heero and the fake threw each other to the catwalk. They were both not doing so well. They get closer to the edge and one of the Heero's backed off for a minute. One stood up. His feet were inches from the edge. They were both Gasping for air glaring at each other. Then... the one who back off ran forward and plowed into the one on the edge.   
  
Both of them were thrown off the edge.   
  
End part 5  
  
Review. I know this was shorter but I wanted to add to the tension... What will happen to Heero and His duplicate? Dun dun dun....... And if you haven't figured it out.... It's PG13 for violence and gore.... ewwwwwwww.... I can't beleive I came up with the oozing brain thing.... [*shudder*]  
  
Review lots and I'll post Part 6 ^,^ Thank you for all the reviews I've recieved so far.   
  
  



	6. Defeat of the Doubles

I don't own gundam wing I never have and never will.   
  
Thank you to all the people who have reviewed my story. Good and bad reviews I like... Flames burn but then they heal... So I don't care about them either. REVIEW!!!  
  
Part 6  
  
The two Heero's fell down towards the ground. "I can't watch." Quatre said covering his eyes.   
  
"Heero!" Duo yelled. "Land on top of the copy. Use it as a cushion."   
  
"I don't think he'll be able to." Trowa said getting his gun ready. When they land we'll know who is the fake, and Heero has survived a lot worse than a short fall."   
  
"That may be but.... He may not survive anyway. Not if the other one lands on him." Wufei reasoned. "and uses him as a cusion."  
  
One of the Heero's was on top and the other was ground into the cement. Rather than the Heero dissolving into a puddle... he gasped as the wind was knocked out of his lungs. He wanted to yell but found a knot forming in his throat. He gulp and a round of gunfire sent the other fake Heero into a puddle of ooze.   
  
"Heero." Duo yelled. "Are you dead yet?"   
  
Heero gasped and the answer never left his lips. Trowa jumped from the catwalk and everyone else scrambled down the ladder. Trowa got there first and offered Heero his hand to help him up. Heero took it and found his legs were wobbly.   
  
He nearly fell over before Trowa and Duo helped support him on each side. Sally ran onto the platform that overlooked the hanger. "Heero." She called down. "Zechs got back. He... He said the place was trashed and she wasn't there. Everyone has been investigating since he got back."  
  
"Thanks Sally." Heero said up to her weakly. It hurt him to breath and he knew he couldn't walk without extreme pain.   
  
The guys watched in horror as their enemy surrounded Sally. "Get out of here." Wufei yelled. Seal the door on your way."   
  
Sally Screamed as the enemy jumped over her head.   
  
"Get out woman!" Wufei shouted. "Now!"   
  
She ran out of the room and sealed the door behind her. She was scared to death of the hundreds of humans that jumped over her. She immediately regretted sealing the doors. It was like putting a mouse in a basket of cats. Except the cats were her friends. So she ran to the only other person she thought might be able to help them. She ran strait to Milliardo.   
  
The pilots were standing in a circle with their backs to each other. The people seemed to change and Took on the shapes of friends and colleagues that they could never hurt. Harming themselves was no problem. Harming the few people they ever trusted was a challenge.   
  
They were losing badly. Heero wasn't ready to fight yet. He had been battered by the fall and could hardly walk. When one of the people that resembled Cans appeared in front of him, He nearly fell backwards. "Is your name Heero?"   
  
"Who wants to know?" Heero answered barely above a whisper.   
  
"I do." Cans said and the face twisted and the size became smaller. Cans had changed and the person who stood in front of him was a copy of Relena. He shook his head as though that was where the image was. Relena walked forward. And punched him in the stomach. For all his will he couldn't find it in himself to strike her.   
  
He passed out and the copies disappeared. Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei looked around the hanger. Everything was like it was before the enemy attacked. Except for one thing. Heero was nowhere to be seen.   
  
"Heero!" Duo yelled thinking he may have hidden because he couldn't help them fight. "Are you in here?"  
  
There was no answer and all the guys looked at each other. "Oh crap." Wufei said. [wow out of character]  
  
The end of part 6  
  
Wufei has changed too. Well.... They grew up, so sue me.... o.O ....... Lets pretend I didn't say that okay... Review lots and I'll post part seven soon. Thanks.   
  



	7. Padded prison

I don't own gundam wing or any of it's characters.   
  
Please review so I can have peace of mind about my work. I love to write and from chapters 1-9 were writen in one day. So if you want to see the others... Review or flame or... do that thing you do so well..Which ever suits you is fine by me.  
  
Part 7  
  
Relena sat in the room her captures had threw her in. Literally, They threw her. She had hit the wall and bounced off landing gently on a soft almost cushion-like floor. She examined the walls and found they were some sort of rubber. That's why she hadn't been hurt by it.   
  
She sat there for ever and then stood up to explore the room. She found a door leading off of it right to a bathroom. Other than that the room was bare. A few blankets and a pillow was laid out. She pondered the reason for her capture and treatment.   
  
"Could these be the aliens?" She asked the room. It didn't answer and Relena got this sick feeling in her stomach. "All I wanted was peace! Do you hear me out there?! All I wanted was a true peace!" She screamed. Her voice bounced off the walls.   
  
The door opened after what seemed like hours and hours. She shielded her eyes against the bright light. Two standing figures stepped into the room carrying a third limp body. Relena was worried they would throw the next prisoner. And whoever it was, was injured.   
  
She got up and moved quickly. Grabbing a pillow she threw it at the people they shielded their faces and dropped the injured person. She grabbed a blanket and waved it at them. Causing them to flee. Relena stood in-between the captive and the door. It was slammed shut and she was engulfed in darkness.  
  
She looked to the injured person. "Relena?!" It gasped. She rushed forward and leaned Heero. Laying face down on the soft floor. "Relena? What did you make them drop me for?"  
  
"They were going to throw you in here like they did me. I figured you couldn't walk so smashing into the wall and then the floor would probably render you unconscious." Relena said rolling Heero onto his side. "Are you okay? I didn't really know it was you."  
  
"Hn." He answered.   
  
"Heero, what happened?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing."  
  
Relena shook her head. "Never mind." She said standing and walking over to the pillow and picking it up and then the blanket she had dropped when they slammed the door.   
  
Heero was trying to stand up when she returned to his side. She helped him knowing better then to argue. But instead of helping him to the door where he was trying to go, she led him to the back wall. In the shadows. She dropped the pillow to the corner and helped him sit down in it.   
  
"but." He protested. "I want to go that way."  
  
"I don't care." Relena responded pulling his right foot out from under him. He slid down the wall and the pillow cushioned his back and head. She covered him with the blanket. "Just sleep. Or at least rest. Did they search you?" She asked tucking the blanket around him.   
  
"No. I can't rest. We gotta get out of here." Heero said looking at her face. He was startled. "Relena? Your bleeding."  
  
"I am? What?" She asked.   
  
He put his hand to her face and showed her it. There a dark splotch that Relena could make out. "Are there anymore Blankets?" She gave him one. He tore an end with his teeth and made a small thin strip. He tore a square off of it and sponged away to blood on the side of her face. He tore another square and folded it. He tied it to her forehead with the strip of clothe.   
  
"Thanks." Relena said.   
  
"Now... we have to get out of here." Heero said.   
  
"Perhaps I can help." A voice above them said.   
  
Relena jumped startled and Heero looked up and his hand raised with his gun secure pointing where the voice had come from. A shadow was there. "Put the gun away." The voice said sounding exasperated.   
  
Relena was looking up and she pulled down Heero's arm. The gun lowered. "Who are you?" Relena called and the shadow moved. A dull light lit up the shadows.   
  
Well that's the end of Chapter 7. If you want the next one... You better review and let me know if anything sound corny or overexplained. Or over detailed... et cetera et cetera et cetera Thank you to all the people who have review. I apreciate your support and your flames.   
  



	8. G wing supirior

I don't own Gundam wing. Never have Yadda yadda yadda Blah blah blah.   
  
Please review after you read this. Thank you.   
  
Part 8  
  
The shadows lit up and Hanging upside down from an air vent hung a young girl Heero and Relena's age. The light came from a watch who's face sat on the inside of her wrist. She grabbed onto the edge of the vent and swung upright. She dropped to the floor in a cat like stance. She stood up to her full height.   
  
She wore tight black leather pants and a tight leather shirt that buttoned down. The top two buttons were undone and she had a necklace on with a green pendant. He wore boots with flat bottoms and a silver chain wrapped around her waist. She had knee length blond hair pulled back in a ponytail. It was so light that it could rival Dorothy's hair. She had a black overcoat on the hung down to her ankles. It was loose and big enough for her to hide several useful items if need be. The collar was flipped up.  
  
She bowed to Relena and Heero. "My name is Lilian. You can call me G though." she stood up strait. "It seems like you need some help. I heard you screaming earlier." She said to Relena. "I was waiting for Mr. Yuy to be thrown in the cooler. But you prevented that."  
  
"Uhhh. Okayyy." Relena said not quite understanding who G was. "But... are you human?" She asked wanting desperately to know.   
  
"Of course I am. I tried to sabotage Operation meteor second phase. I failed." Her featured became sullen. "I failed my own mission."   
  
"Failure prevents failure." Heero said. "You need to try again."  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" G answered him. "Not skipping through the daisies that's for sure." She said almost harshly. Then said, "Sorry. I'm a little over tense at the situation."  
  
"That's all right." Relena said in a very cheerful voice. "I understand."  
  
"Hn." Heero said pulling the blanket off of him. "What's your plan."  
  
"Well I was going to get you up out the vent in the ceiling. But that has become impossible due to other aspects." She smiled. "So I threw the stealth out the window and decided that we're doing this my favorite way. We are gonna leave with a bang. Literally."  
  
***  
  
Milliardo was pacing back and forth in the empty conference room. "No word yet on Relena and there are imitation people running around." He nearly punched the wall. "What the hell is going on?!"  
  
"Correction." Quatre's voice said. "There aren't any imitation people running around."  
  
"We already got rid of them." Trowa said.   
  
"But they got Heero. And I'm Guessing Relena is missing too. So they probably have some connection to the war that's coming." Duo said using his head. [wow!! @_@]  
  
"Wufei?" Milliardo asked. "Do you have anything to add to make my job harder?"  
  
"None that I can think of except that Heero was wounded." Wufei answered. "Besides I'm sure the aliens... if there are any.... wouldn't be stupid enough to put Heero and Relena in the same room. They would practically be commiting suicide."  
  
"Count your blessings. 'Cause I beleive they have put the gun to their own temples." A sexy voice said. "And they have a knife to their belly."   
  
The group spun around shocked. Standing in the door way was a pretty young woman the same age as the pilots. She had black hair that was curly and reached down to her shoulders in waves that shone like a dark glass. She was tall and was wearing tight black leather pants. She had a tight black silk shirt that buttoned down the front and wore lovely shiny black leather boots with flat bottoms. She had a pair of sun glasses with black wire framing the lenses. She had a black over coat that hung down to her ankles and around her neck was a red crystal pendant on a silver chain. Her collar was folded down neatly.   
  
5 guns were pointed at her at the same time. She was unfased by this and simply took of her sunglasses. "Hello there. Nice to meet you too." She said sarcastically. "Mine name is Patricia. You can call me Patrick or G1."  
  
Quatre lowered his gun and look at G1 very oddly. "You aren't an alien are you?"   
  
"No I bleed like everyone else." She said raising her arm where a half healed wound glistened. "See."  
  
"What happened." Duo asked lowering his gun.   
  
"I met my duplicate." She said simply. "Too easy to beat so she decided to spice it up with a jagged piece of metal."  
  
"If you aren't an alien. Why are you here and why were you duplicated?" Quatre asked.   
  
"You are just full of questions, aren't you?" Patrick replied. "I was duplicated because they duplicated all the gundam pilots." She said.   
  



	9. Unnamed

  
Place usual disclaimer here.   
  
Review and I'll make it worth your while.   
  
Part 9  
  
"Gundam?!" Duo and Wufei shouted in disbelief at the same time.   
  
"You have a gundam?" Trowa said a tad calmer and Quatre was stunned beyond the point of speaking. "Where is it? Is it a model similar to ours? How many more are there? Wha-?"  
  
"Hey! Chill for a nanosec. K?" G1 said sounding confused. "Your going to cause an info overload."   
  
She held up her wrist and a mechanical voice came from a silver watch that sat on the inside of her wrist where her pulse could normally be found. It said, "agent G1 has gundam Shaharizad. It is standing neutral at dock C3 aka the main entrance to the gundam hanger belonging to the earth division. Shaharizad is not the same type or model as any other gundam. It has been develope and modified due to G1's own genius personality. The number of other gundams is classified information. Not to be released to even you Trowa.... Until G1 wishes to relay the information."   
  
The voice was matter of fact. Trowa was as stunned as Quatre. Duo spoke up instead. "How did it know that Trowa was asking the questions?"  
  
"Voice verification. Specifically..... My advanced computer can identify the voice of people programmed into it. Wufei Chang, Quatre Raberba Winner, Trowa Barton pior called no-name, Duo Maxwell, and Heero Yuy are the original voices identified. More names have been added since then."  
  
"Wow. Long winded thing, isn't it?" Wind said. [let's call zechs =wind for the sake of my sanity]  
  
"Yes." It answered simply. [for once] "New voice. Please identify your..."   
  
"Not now Shahrizad." G1 said into the face of the watch. "But I need your help in space." She turned to the pilots. "All five of you plus the one that was captured, Heero. Also the one called Howard would be of some service if you could help me find him."  
  
***  
  
"Here take this." G said removing a hand gun from underneath her coat. She tossed it at Heero and a silencer followed. She tossed two extra ammo cartigages and hid her hand under the black leather. "Relena. You know what to do?" G asked before sliding into the shadows.   
  
"Uhhhh. I think." Relena answered.   
  
"Nothin' to it but to do it." G said. "So.... Now would be a good time."  
  
Relena took a deep breath and screamed as loud as she could. The walls shook and Relena kept screaming. Finally after a few more seconds she ran out of breath and seemed blue in the face. The door flung open and more of the aliens were standing in the doorway. Heero automatically started firing on the aliens. They turned to gel and Heero sot the brain before it lost it's shape. He couldn't see out but the light from behind the aliens lit them up like a Christmas tree and the shadow of the brain was clearly visible through the ooze.   
  
A knife flashed in the light and hit one dead center. The brain and body was destroyed with one quick shot while Heero was taking two. Then his aim went higher to the head and the brain was destroyed in one shot every time. "So that's where they keep it." He whispered making a mental note to aim for the head all the time.   
  
Four more knives flew from the shadows and the last of the guards fell dead. Relena sat on the floor catching her breath as the gunfire went off in her ears. When it was over Heero leaned against the wall his gun still aimed at the open door and G stepped out from the shadows. She had four throwing knives in her fist. They stood strait up ready to throw at the door should another alien show up.   
  
None did and G lowered the knives. "Can you walk?" She asked Heero her hand sliding under her coat to replace the knives.   
  
"I can try."   
  
"Good lets go before we wake the neighbors." G pulled the still panting Relena to her feet. "Come on come on..." She sounded excited. "Before the fun stuff starts with out us."  
  
Heero stood strait and walked weakly. Relena walked towards him and smiled. "'Come on...' she says. 'come on the fun stuff is about to start.' geeze she is more enthusiastic than Duo."   
  
Heero would have laughed if he could get enough air. But instead he nearly fell over. G noticed this. "Relena help him. We gotta go. Now."  
  
They walked out with Heero leaning on Relena. He could hardly make his feet move. Once they got past the strobe light that discouraged captives from escaping they found dimly lit halls and endless corridors. "Hey." G whispered into her watch face. "Wing G. Get G1 on the line. Please."  
  
"G1 is currently insisting new troops. Please leave an interesting message after the tone. Beeeeeeeeeeeep." A sexy female voice answered immediately.   
  
"PATRICK!!!!! I DON"T GIVE A DAMN WHO YOU ARE TRYING TO RECRUIT!!!!! I need your help like ..... now....... please......"  
  
No answer came. "Fine I'll ask G2 and then you won't be second in command anymore." G said quietly threatening into the face of the clock.   
  
"No need for that." The same sexy voice answered. "G2 isn't as great as I am."  
  
"Shut up and get into space. For the time being I'll ask for G2's help. Just get together the preventers and get them up here. And don't forget the fifth gundam. The Pilot is wounded but I'm sure he'll be able to fight when you get here."  
  
"What ev."   
  
"Thanks. I'm out." G said lowering the watch from her mouth. She looked at a stunned Relena and Heero. "Come on."  
  
"What is that anyway?" Relena asked.   
  
"I'll tell ya later." G said quickly. Then talked to the watch again. "Wing G, Get me G2 asap."   
  
"Yes 'mam." A mechanical voice answered.   
  
"G2 here waiting for orders on the advance. Do you have the cargo yet?" A strange inhuman voice said.   
  
"Cargo secured. Making the getaway. We have a slight change in plans. Attack the north wing and the south wing at the same time. You and G3 need to work together, and tell G4 to go get G1 into space.   
  
"Yes sir." The voice said. "G2 out."  
  
  
A/N wow... That last sentence was a mouth full don't you think. G2 and G3 working together and G4 retrieving G1 into space to meet up with the other G's and then form a new plan. And G keeps talking to someone called Wing G. Or is that some code? Or is this G character even really human? G1 had proof. Where is G keeping hers?  
  
Next time....... You'll find out.   
  
Dun dun dun..................................................................................  
  
Review  
  



End file.
